


Minor Hiccups

by Mhoram



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Gen, Hiccups, Humor, M/M, Multi, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: Koda has a bad case of the hiccups, Riley and Chase try and help cure him.





	

Riley was hard at work training, he dodged the tennis ball fired straight at him and deflected the other.

A sudden noise drew his focus, he turned his attention away from the machine only to get hit in the head with a tennis ball. He rubbed his head and made his way over to the machine to shut it down.

He looked around to see Chase in the corner working on his skateboard. 

“Was that you?” 

Chase still enraptured by his board said nothing. Annoyed, Riley tossed a tennis ball over at him. Chase jumped up with a start.

“Hey, what was that for?” 

Riley turned his head to the stranger sound again, it had come from behind him. He slowly turned to see Koda sitting nearby. 

“Koda was that you?”

Koda hiccupped, and covered his mouth, 

“Riley what-hic-happening to me?”

Riley smiled down at Koda, “It’s nothing to be frightened of Koda, it’s just the hiccups?”

Koda started up at him in confusion. 

“You don’t know what hiccups are?”

Koda shook his head, Riley sighed “It’s just something that happens to everyone once in awhile. I can help get rid of them if you want.” 

Koda seemed so ecstatic at getting rid of his hiccups that he knocked the chair he was sitting in over. 

“One way, I heard gets rid of hiccups is standing on your head and saying the alphabet”

Riley watched as Koda got onto his knees and lifted himself up into a handstand. 

“Good, Koda now just hold it like that and now say the alphabet. Repeat after me.”

“A,B,C,D,E,F,G,” Koda began “H-hic”

Riley sighed, “I thought for sure, it would work. We need to try something else.” 

Just then Chase wandered over from the corner, “Hiccups you say? I’ve got the cure for that.”

Riley raised an eyebrow “Do you?” 

“Watch and learn mate.” Chase left and came back moments later with a small back filled with sugar. He dug out a spoonful and offered it towards Koda. Koda took a mouthful of sugar, his cheeks filled to the brim. 

“Now you have to swallow it mate.” 

Koda hiccuped, getting the sugar all over Chase. 

“Sorry” 

“Don’t be sorry Koda, we’ll find another way to rid you of those hiccups.” 

Chase paced around the room, his hands behind his back, Riley watched him increasingly weary at the thought of his next plan to get rid of Koda’s hiccups. 

“I’ve got it.”

Chase stopped in his tracks and made his way towards Koda. He bent his head towards him and kissed him straight on the mouth. Riley stared open mouthed in shock.

Chase leaned down to kiss Koda again, but Koda gave another hiccup. 

Chase gave a small shrug “It would have worked on me.” 

Riley glared at him “Nothing you’re doing is working, he still has them.”

Chase turned to face Riley, “Well I don’t see you coming up with anything.”

They both turned to look at Koda, he gave them both a big smile. 

“I not have them anymore.”

He pulled Riley and Chase into a tight hug, crushing the both of them. 

“Ok, mate you can put us down now.” 

Riley gave a small gasp as Koda let go of him, he straightened up to stand. 

Chase made a small noise and covered his mouth in shock. 

“Oh no, I’ve-hic got them now.”


End file.
